darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodo
Dodo is an agent of SHUSH and one of the organization's best to boot. As such, he has received personal training from Chief Agent Gryzlikoff. Along with three other top agents, he was enlisted for a special mission that put him under supervision of Darkwing Duck for a time, making him one of only a handful of people to be familiar with both crimefighters' techniques. Being among SHUSH's cream of the crop, Dodo is an experienced martial artist, a quality calculist, disciplined, and a team player. It is unknown who his voice actor is. Character Background Agent Dodo is one of the recent SHUSH recruits. He's still not part of the big work, or at least not knowingly, but he's kept an eye on for the extraordinary skill he's shown during his testing period. He is, along with Agent Dog, Agent Deer, and Agent Donkey, one of the few agents currently being trained by chief agent Gryzlikoff himself. He's also been a student of Darkwing Duck for a while as part of a trap set for F.O.W.L., which neither he nor Darkwing knew about. During his time with the superhero, he created and maintained the alter ego of Darkwing Dodo and with his colleagues formed the Darkwing Squad. Once the trap had done its job, he returned to training under Gryzlikoff. Personality Of all four students of Darkwing, Dodo enjoyed the more extravagant crimefighting best. Still, like his colleagues, he was glad to go back to being the agent he had trained for becoming. Dodo has a very social disposition, often lending his assistance to others. Appearance Dodo is a short, muscular dodo with medium brown feathers. As SHUSH agent, he wears a grey suit with black shoes. As member of the Darkwing Squad, he wears a variation of Darkwing Duck's outfit that comes with purple pants and no shoes. Fiction Cartoon Agent Dodo is sent to train under Darkwing Duck instead of Agent Gryzlikoff along with a handful of colleagues. The agents' militaristic perfectionism unnerves Darkwing within minutes and when he gives them ten seconds to attack a dummy dressed up like Steelbeak, they use the time to calculate a plan of attack as per SHUSH Procedure. Agent Dodo's contribution is to calculate the wind velocity minus circumference. Darkwing is not happy with the paperwork he receives and orders his students to give up SHUSH Procedure and follow his lead. He takes them to the bad part of town and prepares a show for J. Gander Hooter and Gryzlikoff one night. The two arrive on schedule and Darkwing Duck presents them the newly dubbed Darkwing Squad in order: Darkwing Donkey, Darkwing Dog, Darkwing Deer, and Darkwing Dodo. The group then enacts a scenario with the aid of other SHUSH agents dressed up as Eggmen. Darkwing Dodo fails to dodge an Eggman kicked his way by Darkwing Donkey. He rams head first into a street light, but this has the beneficial side-effect of breaking the pole, which falls on and takes out three more Eggmen. All in all, the squad does win the scenario, but with as much luck as wisdom. Gryzlikoff is outraged, but Hooter is impressed and announces that he'll expand Darkwing's training program to the whole organization. This prompts Gryzlikoff to resign from SHUSH. The squad is instructed to ignore this consequence and continue training. Some time later, Darkwing inspects the squad's training output, only to find them all inept or preoccupied. Darkwing Dodo, for instance, accidentally swings into Darkwing while training his entrances. He switches to martial arts training after that and one of his kicks lands him with his right foot stuck in the wall. Darkwing advises him to plan his landings, but Dodo counters that goes against his earlier instruction to give up procedures. Darkwing fails to talk himself out of that before his student moves on to assist Darkwing Donkey by taking his picture for the fans. This inspires Darkwing to rein his students in a bit, but when he tries that, Hooter makes contact and instructs them to head over to the St. Canard Aquarium to stop a heist. The squad rides out on the motorcycles they built for themselves before Darkwing can say anything on the matter. Then it turns out to be a setup, with the Darkwing Squad riding straight into a trap. They are caught in a net virtually on arrival and hung over a tank containing a dangerous octopus. Their demise is postponed due to the arrival of Gryzlikoff and Darkwing. The former throws the latter in the shark tank to look like a traitor and to distract the F.O.W.L. agents present so that he can save the Darkwing Squad. The moment they are on solid ground, he instructs them to handle the situation the SHUSH way, which they happily comply with. After the necessary calculations to produce an effective plan, they attack the unprepared F.O.W.L. agents. Agent Dodo grabs three pufferfish and throws them at Agent Deer, who swings a baseball bat to make them hit their mutually targeted Eggman. The action is over in minutes, and Darkwing Duck, to the SHUSH agents' relief, survived the sharks. The former-Darkwing Squad takes the F.O.W.L. agents in custody and Hooter, who has arrived with backup by then, gently reveals that the training transfer had been a ruse all this time to capture Steelbeak. Notes * It's probably best that Agent Dodo's career as Darkwing was kept short, as "Darkwing Dodo" is an insult used for Darkwing Duck by both Steelbeak in "Water Way to Go" and Moliarty in "Aduckyphobia". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:SHUSH Category:Darkwing Squad Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters